finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekkou
Gekkou is the stalwart leader of the Eblan Four in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, and is known as Gekkou of Fire. He is a warm-hearted, honorable man of few words. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Interlude Final Fantasy IV: The After Years When Eblan receives word of Baron stealing Crystals from the other nations, the Eblan Four become eager to assist Edge, and they are sent on missions to gather information. Gekkou travels to Fabul to investigate the crater of a meteorite that crashed near Mt. Hobs. At the base of the crater he sees a mysterious person engaging with the Monks from Fabul quickly defeating them. Gekkou ponders if he would be able to save the monks, but, remembering the orders of his master, he regretfully retreats in order to bring the intel he has gather. He reunites with Edge and the other Eblan Four within the Tower of Babil and after being forced to escape from the Mysterious Girl and Ifrit, they fall to the Underworld and into the Falcon. In the Gathering Tale, Gekkou watches over Yang, Ursula, and the other incapacitated characters below the Falcon's deck. During the ending, he is seen overlooking the training of Ursula. In the end he and the other Ninja Guard of Eblan renew their vows of loyalty to Edge awaiting for their next mission. Equipment and Stats Gekkou can equip axes, hammers, boomerangs, katanas and knives. However, because he cannot Dual Wield, it is best for him to use weapons other than boomerangs and katanas. Statistically, Gekkou has high HP, Strength and Stamina scores, surpassing even some of the more notable hand-to-hand combatants in the other chapters. However, he is slow and has low MP. His statistics and equipment make him similar to Cid and Luca, though he may be more effective as an individual fighter because of his Ninjutsu and Shuriken abilities. Luca and Cid, however, have access to heavy armor and a greater variety of useful Band abilities. Tsukinowa starts out having the worst Intelligence and Spirit scores of the Eblan Four, but his growth in the stats eventually outpaces Gekkou's, giving Gekkou the worst Intelligence and Spirit of the Eblan Four at higher levels. Given that Gekkou has no healing abilities, he doesn't suffer from a lack of decent Spirit. Intelligence does, however, impact the damage he deals with Ninjutsu spells. Gekkou's stats lean him heavily towards being a front-row combatant, though it should be noted that Shuriken (and Ninjutsu, obviously) work equally well in the back. Abilities Gekkou can use the Shuriken ability, which is a less versatile form of Edge's Throw ability, in addition he can also use the following Ninjutsu techniques: Gekkou is able to perform Band abilities with the entire Eblan Ninja Force and Yang due to his time undercover in Fabul. *'Blazing Moon Ring': Gekkou (Shuriken) + Edge (Ninjutsu) *'Explosive Kick': Gekkou (Shuriken) + Yang (Kick) *'Phantom Lightflies': Gekkou (Ninjutsu) + Izayoi (Illusions) *'Wheel of Elements': Gekkou (Ninjutsu) + Izayoi (Ninjutsu) + Tsukinowa (Ninjutsu) + Zangetsu (Ninjutsu) *'Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix': Gekkou (Shuriken) + Zangetsu (Human Kite) + Edge (Grab & Smash) + Tsukinowa (Steal) + Izayoi (Illusions) Battle Gekkou is fought as a boss, along with the remaining Eblan Four, at the beginning of '''Edge's Tale', as part of a training session. Etymology His name literally means "moonlight" (月光 Gekkō?). Trivia *Gekkou is seen to take the guise of a Monk during the ending credits, however he is never seen using it while undercover in Fabul. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Ninjas